Mario X Picross
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Picross series. Mario's Picross Mario '''Picross The first game in the Picross series is also part of the Mario series, thus being considered a crossover between the two. Mario stars as an archaeologist and the puzzles are images supposedly hidden in walls, so this can be considered an in-universe interaction. However some might prefer to consider this a Format crossover, considering it a game featuring elements from the Mario universe and only gameplay elements from the Picross series. Some of the puzzles also represent elements from the Mario series, in detail: '''Easy Picross *6C - Boo Diddley *6H - Mario Kinoko Cup *1A - Game Boy *1B - Star *3D - Bullet Bill *3G - Grand Goomba Star Cup *2E - Mini Yoshi *4G - Spiny *5F - Mushroom Time Trial *Cheep-Cheep *Buzzy Beetle *Koopa Troopa *Blooper Mario's Super Picross 'Mario 'Picross The second Picross game is basically a Super Famicom version of Mario's Picross and is once again a Mario game. Picross 2 'Mario 'Picross The third Picross game is a sequel of Mario's Picross and once again stars Mario as an archeologist, but this time there also is his rival Wario. Picross NP Vol. 1 Mario Picross In every Picross NP episode released, after waiting on the title screen a demo puzzle appears, showing how to play. The solution of this puzzle is Mario's face. Picross NP Vol. 6 Mario Picross The sixth Picross NP episode features Super Mario 64 themed puzzles in "Character Mode". Mario is also shown in the title screen. The puzzles are: *A - Goomba *B - Grinder *C - Toad *D - Lakitu *E - Princess Peach *F - Bully *G - Koopa Troopa *H - Mario *I - Mother & Baby Penguin *J - Whomp *K - Wiggler *L - Bowser Picross DS The final "Extra" set of puzzles in Normal Mode are all based on sprites of Nintendo characters from NES games. The Mario ones are: *11A - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *11B - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *11C - Venus Fire Trap (Super Mario Bros. 3) – listed as "Piranha Plant" *11D - Super Mushroom (Super Mario Bros. 3) *11E - Lakitu (Super Mario Bros.) *11F - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *11G - Cheep Cheep (Super Mario Bros. 3) *11H - Goomba (Super Mario Bros. 3) *11I - Buzzy Beetle (Super Mario Bros. 3) *11J - Toad (Super Mario Bros.) *11K - Raccoon Mario (Super Mario Bros. 3) (11L to 11O are from Zelda, Metroid, Ice Climber and Balloon Fight.) Most of the Mario-themed puzzles from previous games also return as downloadable content in this game. Club Nintendo Picross 2012 Club Nintendo Picross features many puzzles based on the Mario series. Club Nintendo Picross Plus October 2014 Club Nintendo Picross Plus features many puzzles based on the Mario series, including Mario, Yoshi, Daisy, the P-Switch, the Super Mushroom, Star, Koopa Troopa and many others. Yoshi's puzzle also appears on the game's title screen. Picross Plus title.png|The game's logo, featuring Yoshi. Picross Plus Mario.jpg|The Mario puzzle. Picross Plus Daisy.jpg|The Daisy puzzle. Rittai Picross 2 October 1, 2015 This game features compatibility with various amiibo from the Super Mario series, that unlock puzzles depicting a scene with the character. There are five Mario-themed puzzles in the game, unlocked by scanning respectively, Mario, Luigi, Peach or Toad, Yoshi, and Bowser. Scanning any variation of the characters (including Dr. Mario from the Super Smash Bros.series, and Yarn Yoshi from the Yoshi series) unlocks the same respective puzzle. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links